Every Night in Our Dreams
by Kidan 13
Summary: Every night, two boys share the same dream; what happens when reality shifts, and dreams become real? Rated M for potential future lemon s .


So; my first published idea; not sure whats gonna happen; guess it depends on what people think of it. I've got a rough idea for the story, just want to get peoples opinions, before i get writing the rest. Potential updates will be sporadic; i'm a student and easily distracted by general stuff. ^^'

With that said; here it is, hope you enjoy!

Rate and Reviews highly welcome!

* * *

><p>The blonde stood panting, sweat slowly trickled down his brow. He instinctively wiped the liquid away from his bright blue eyes. He surveyed the courtyard. He was stood in a defensive position, longsword in hand, in a large rectangular courtyard. The courtyard seemed to be placed within a large stone building; nothing but grey walls surrounded the courtyard. The grass on which he was stood should have been green, but rather than green and colourful, the whole world seemed grey. The only colour was in himself, nothing else. The boy quickly took note of the adult male with black bowl-cut hair wearing a robe in the centre of the courtyard. He held in his hands a large greatsword. Then, with the adult between them, there stood another boy on the far side. Black hair and pale skin, holding the same sword as the blonde. The raven-haired boy stood panting, trying to get his breath back.<p>

The two boys met each others gaze, then nodded. The raven sprinted forward towards the adult, just as the blonde ran towards the man. They swung their blades with all their might, a powerful echo of metallic clang rung through the courtyard as both the longswords met the adult males greatsword in a clash, the boys putting all their strength into trying to force the elder onto the defensive. The raven quickly moved his wrist in a flurry, catching the elder off-guard, and managed to land a hit against his side. As the elder recoiled from the blow, turning his attentions to the raven, the blonde boy swung down and hit the man's shoulder. The man was suddenly on his knees, and both boys swung their blades towards his head. Just before the swords made impact, they were stopped dead; the man's hands had grabbed the blades and held them there. He smirked and stood up suddenly, twirling around and letting the blades go, this flung both boys away, but kept them on their feet. Both boys skidded along the ground and came to a stop, eyes wide as they looked at the robed man. He pointed to the side, where a new adult whom had walked from a door in the grey stone wall, wearing the same robe as the man with the greatsword. The newcomer had spikey white hair, an eye-patch covering his left eye, some form of mask covering his lower face and slightly spiked ears. He clapped slowly, as the black haired man walked up to him, whispering a few words. A loud buzzing sound filled the courtyard, before the shades of grey dissolved around the blonde boy.

* * *

><p>Naruto shot up into a seated position, his cover pooling at his waist. His bright blue eyes were still glassy with sleep as he looked to his left, where an alarm clock sat buzzing. He let out a deep sigh and slammed his hand down on the clock, stopping the noise. He lifted his hand to run through his blonde spikes, further messing up the 'bed hair'. He slumped down, laying a tanned arm across his eyes.<p>

"That dream world again..."

He whispered softly to himself, thinking back. Naruto was a fairly normal 16 year old boy. He ate a lot, was very energetic when he shouldn't be, and lethargic when he shouldn't be. He did ok at school, despite hardly trying. He got into trouble enough for trivial things, he wasn't the best at any sport, or academically, he was just...Average. Except, that every night since he could remember, he dreamt the same dreams. The grey world, with himself, a raven-haired boy, and various other people. The dreams usually involved hunting, or fighting, or training in some manner. The strangest thing about him however was that Naruto was toned. He'd never worked out a day in his life (outside these dreams), but he had a very defined body, without being butch. His friends hated him for it, but he blamed his 'good genes'; his father, Minato, was much the same.: well built without a gym membership.

"Naruto! It's time to get up; if you want a lift, you'll have to hurry! Your father leaves in 20 minutes!"

Naruto groaned as he heard his mother shout. He must've fallen back asleep. Once again, he shot up into a seated position as the words registered. He was running late. He leapt out of bed, wearing only a pair of dark blue boxers, and ran to the bathroom. He jumped into the shower, ignoring the usual morning problem of a 16 year old boy. He cleaned himself as fast as he could, not needing a daily shave just yet. He wrapped a towel around his slim waist and ran back to his room. Minutes later, the blonde emerged from his room; dressed, but with damp hair.

The boy ran downstairs, quickly moving into the kitchen. He sat down as his mother walked in, frowning at him, her red hair falling low, making her bright blue eyes shine. She sighed and threw the tea towel she had in her hands over her shoulder.

"I guess you want some breakfast? Despite running late, because you couldn't get out of bed on time?"

She said with a small smile on her face, already moving across the kitchen to make some breakfast for her son.

"Please mum, sorry..."

The boy spoke with a smile on his own face, fake guilt in his voice, before he laughed lightly. She playfully messed up his blonde spikes as she walked past, pouring a glass of orange juice and placing it on the table in-front of the blonde boy.

"You'll have to make do with cereal, you ain't got time for something cooked. Of course, if you woke up when your alarm was set..."

She trailed off as she poured some cereal, adding milk and putting that in-front of Naruto. The boy thanked his mother, and began to eat the sweet cereal, the red-haired woman moving around the kitchen, fussing over small things that only mothers did. A taller version of Naruto, with slightly less messy hair walked in, wearing a suit. Minato smiled, seeing his family doing something so normal. He moved to his wife, grabbing her and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, before whispering loving words into her ear. He then stepped behind his son and smiled, pride evident in his eyes as he ruffled the boys hair.

"Ready to go son?"  
>He asked lightly. Naruto replied that he just needed to brush his teeth and grab his shoes; Nathaniel nodded in response. The elder blonde made his way to the car and started it up, a few seconds later, the younger blonde came running out of the house and hopped in next to his dad.<p>

The blonde boy smiled and waved as his father drove off. He then turned to look at his school. He heard the bell ring, and swore lightly, before breaking into a run to get to his class on time. Naruto rushed to his first class, which was Maths, and sat down next to his friend Kiba. Naruto grinned at his friend, and told him about running late. His friend tutted at him, with an equal grin, before turning to the front as the teacher entered, also late.

Several lessons later, Naruto was leaving his Chemistry class. It was only lunch, but he felt tired already. He walked down the corridor, his blue orbs scanning the corridor for people. Suddenly, Naruto found himself pushed against the wall. Wheeling to face his attacker, he swallowed. Stood in-front of him was one of the jocks, but not just any jock, the meanest, and biggest jock in school. The larger male had at least 50 lbs on Naruto, as well as 4 inches of height.

"You fucking faggot! I've seen you looking at me, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

The jock shouted at Naruto. The blondes mind was racing; why was this guy picking a fight with him? Faggot? Naruto had never watched the jock, except to avoid him in corridors. Naruto gulped deeply, knowing he was in for it. This guy was going to kill him. He panicked, adrenaline coursing through the blondes body. Suddenly, the jock was swinging his big, brutish fist at Naruto, but he saw it slowly. His instinct took over, and he moved his head to the side, and without thinking about it, had grabbed the jocks wrist, stopping the punch dead. Naruto's other hand punched out, hitting the jocks elbow, breaking the larger males arm. The jock let out a loud, ugly cry of pain, his face red as his eyes widened. Naruto's gaze was hard; emotionless almost, as he stepped forward gracefully, his leg now behind the jocks, and shoved him hard. The jock lost balance and fell backwards, landing on his broken arm, making him give a howl of pain, before he smacked his head on the hard floor and stopped making any noise. Naruto stood there, looking over the jock, not out of breath, not a single hair out of place, and suddenly, that hard gaze vanished and was replaced by his wide, worried eyes. He gulped as he saw the state of the Jock. He remembered doing it, but didn't remember how; like seeing it through another persons eyes. People were beginning to look at him, and his tanned cheeks flushed heavily. He heard muffled shouts of how he'd killed the elder, and the blonde panicked for the second time. He made a break for it, and ran down the corridor, leaving his bag where he'd dropped it. He ran out of the school grounds, turned down the street, and kept running. The blonde ran and ran, his legs leading him, his mind racing about the events. How did he beat the jock? How did he move like that? He'd never been in a fight in his life, where did it come from? Naruto's concentration was broken as he noticed where he was; back outside his own house.

"Times of stress really do take you home, huh?"  
>He asked himself quietly, before he walked up to the front door and opened it. Unlocked, which was strange. Where were his parents? He yelled out for his Mum, but got no answer.<p>

"She must've forgot to lock up.."  
>The blonde boy mumbled to himself. He sighed, suddenly feeling very fatigued. He walked up the stairs; his limbs felt heavy, his body weak. He made it to his room, and slumped down onto his bed. As soon as he did, the world turned grey around him, and he passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke shot up in bed after being shaken awake. His elder brother Itachi was sat down on his bed, a soft smile on his face. Sasuke loved his brother, Itachi protected him from his Father, whom was quite an angry person, though never physically cruel. Itachi smiled at his brother, and reached his hand out. He lightly poked his brothers forehead, his eyes closing as he smiled.<p>

"Time to wake up, little brother. You have school."  
>Itachi spoke in a soft voice, before he stood up and left his brother to it, and went downstairs for breakfast. Sasuke sighed and messed up his raven hair. He'd expected to wake up from that dream again, but it was different. The dream had never resulted in a victory before. Perhaps the dreams would end now? He slowly slid out of bed and stretched, before walking to the bathroom.<p>

Sasuke entered the kitchen 15 minutes later; showered, dressed, and ready to eat. His mother wished him good morning, his father grunted at him. He smiled none the less, and sat down next to his brother. His mother placed some pancakes on the table in front of Sasuke, and he began eating after thanking her. He finished quickly, kissed his mothers cheek, bade his father farewell, to which he received no reply. His smile fell for a moment, before he smiled and left the kitchen. Itachi was waiting for him, a soft smile on his face. They wordlessly got into Itachi's car and drove towards the school.

The school day was a blur to Sasuke, he remembered little of it. He hadn't gone home afterwards, he had gone over to the city library for a project he had to work on. He had stayed until after dark, something he hadn't noticed until the librarian tapped him on the shoulder and said they were closing. The raven-haired teen sighed, running his pale fingers through his hair. He stood, collected his things, and left. It was dark, he'd never let time get away from him like that before, but, the dreams had never progressed to this before. He'd been having the same set of dreams every night for as long as he could remember; they were part of his existence. He turned down the street and walked towards home, thinking about the 'second life' he lived when asleep. The other boy, the training, the magic... The raven turned down an alley he usually walked down, not thinking twice about it, just because it was dark. He walked along, with his right hand in his pocket, lost in thought. He was suddenly snapped out of it when he heard a loud voice behind him.

"Oy kid! Hand over your valuables, or I'll stick this blade in your fucking gut!"

Sasuke turned to see a man behind him, not overly muscular, or tall; yet in his hand he had a 3 inch butterfly knife. Sasuke stood frozen, his eyes locked onto that blade. Something so small could represent the end of his life. He stood too long and the mugger became impatient, he stepped forwards and made a stabbing movement towards Sasuke. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke had lifted his right hand to block the stabbing motion; the blade was now stuck between the middle and ring finger upon Sasuke's right hand, the muggers fist trapped in his. Sasuke automatically twisted his hand and lifted it, causing the mugger to cry out in pain, the blade dropping from his hand as the wrist popped out of place. The raven then tugged his hand back, making the mugger fall towards the boy. Sasuke let the muggers hand go, only to force his right fist into the man's stomach with the force of his pull. The man keeled over and lay still. Sasuke looked over the man, before he turned and ran, a scared expression on his face.

The raven arrived home, panting for breath, the world spinning. He entered his house, not noticing it was empty, which was impossible for this time of night. He walked to his room, slumped down onto his bed, and was still, as his consciousness left the grey world behind.

* * *

><p>The blonde stirred and opened his eyes. He felt...Completely energised. He felt warm and content, like he'd slept for ages. Then he realised; he had no memory of a dream last night. His blue orbs flew open, only to notice that he wasn't in his room. He was in a bed, it felt and smelt like his bed, but it wasn't. He sat up slowly, his eyes scanning the room. The floor, the walls, the ceiling; it was all cold stone, bar a large wooden door. The room was void of anything, except for his bed, and another. The other bed had a person-sized lump under the covers moving slowly. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the place. Just as realisation dawned on him, the person in the other bed shot up, only to meet eyes with the blonde. Dark obsidian eyes met brilliant blue eyes, raven hair and blonde hair meeting for the first time. Both boys mouths dropped open, before they screamed.<p>

"You! How the fuck..?"

Just as they spoke, the door opened, and in stepped a tall male. The male wore a long dark blue robe covering his entire body, had spikey white hair, a mask covering his lower face and an eye-patch upon his left eye. His ears were spiked, and each boy could clearly tell that he was grinning beneath the mask. The elf-male took a step further, his warm gaze moving between both boys. He was clearly amused. Both boys were silenced at the appearance of the man, and both pointed at him before shouting in unison.

"You're...The one from the dreams..!"


End file.
